


Request: Idol

by AquaNinjaPirate



Series: One Piece 2 Male Request Fanfictions [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kid Smoker wanting to be a pirate, Rosinate being an idol, small mentiones of Gol D. Roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaNinjaPirate/pseuds/AquaNinjaPirate
Summary: Kid Smoker wanting to be a pirate and find Gold Roger's treasure. He found out how hard it can be and was saved... by a marine





	

Smoker, age 22, gripped the newspaper he was currently reading shaking in anger. He had tears of frustration and sadness and he ran to a familiar hill with a tree that overlooks the entire city scape of Rogue Town. Smoker was so distraught that he couldn’t think straight so he paced back and forth thinking over everything.  
  
**Flashback to the day of Gol D. Roger’s Execution.**  
  
Smoker was a 13 years old, he was watching everything and hearing everything. The Marines took the life of the Pirate King. The smile of the king as well of his speech got Smoker to be wanting to be a pirate. He even hated the Marines for taking the life of his new found idol  
  
**A week later,**  
  
“Smoker… you can’t do this” a young boy said as Smoker was getting a small sailor ship.  
  
“I am doing this. I have to. I have to find Roger’s treasure and become King of the Pirates!” he said about to get into the small ship  
  
“Smokey~!” a girl wrapped her arm around his, “You can’t do this! You ate a devil fruit, you can’t swim!”  
  
“So what? I just won’t fall in the water” Smoker said  
  
“In this weather!?” the young boy yelled, “The Grand Line entrance is scary enough as it is and on a boat like that! You’ll die!”  
  
“I don’t care!” Smoker yelled pushing his friends off and getting in the ship and was starting to sail off in one of the worst rain storms Rogue Town has seen yet.  
  
“…Smoker” his friends said in concern and decided to head back to their homes before the weather gets worse, prayers for their friend’s safety.  
  
**20 minutes later,**  
  
“Shit!” Smoker yelled as the ship was getting out of control even before he could get to the Grand Line entrance. His ship was heading right to the Red Line and if it crashes, he will die  
  
‘No, I can’t die now!’ he thought as he watched with wide eyes as the ship was getting closer to the red line with the help of a big wave. The ship crashed, and Smoker fell into the dangerous wild stormy sea. Smoker tried to swim up when he felt the strength leave him and his body froze. He began sinking fast  
  
‘…Shit….’ Smoker thought as he closed his eyes sinking faster  
  
Smoker gasped and woke up sitting up. He looked around and found out he was in a bed of some sort in a room of some sort  
  
“Am I dead?”  
  
“No, then I will be too”  
  
Smoker turned to the side to see a man looking at him grinning. The man was in a bed similar to his and he saw that the man wore some sort of make up around his lips and right eye.  
  
“…Wh-who are you?”  
  
“My name is not of importance, though I am called Corazon to most” Corazon said and Smoker sat up and studied him and his outfit  
  
“You’re a Marine aren’t you!?”  
  
“Yes. You happen to be on a marine ship” Corazon said and Smoker glared and Corazon smirked, “You have devil fruit abilities too, no wonder why you sunk like a rock. What’s got you to get out in this horrible weather with a boat like that and non-existent swimming skills?”  
  
“What every Pirate is after. I want to get Gold Roger’s treasure”  
  
“How old are you?”  
  
“13”  
  
“Way too young to risk your life like that” Corazon said, “I’m 17”  
  
“Did you save me?” Smoker asked and Corazon nodded and Smoker bowed, “Thanks for saving my life”  
  
“No problem kid”  
  
“I’m only 4 years younger than you!”  
  
“I guess you’re right” Corazon looked to him, “Why did you decide to be a pirate?”  
  
“Why do you care? Are you going to arrest me If I say why?”  
  
“No, actually I’m just curious”  
  
“Well I could be a vicious killer monster that could attack any time” Smoker said crossing his arms and Corazon smiled  
  
“No you aren’t. Trust me I know true monsters out there… you’re not one of them, not even close” Corazon said lighting a cigarette and sighed thinking of his older brother ‘…Brother’  
  
“Uhm… I have to say one thing YOU’RE ON FIRE!!”  
  
After the fire was out and the storm had passed, which was a few hours, Corazon decided to take the kid back to Rogue Town and let him off at the deck  
  
“Now Kid don’t go trying to head to the Grand Line in a storm like that especially with a boat like the one you were using” Corazon and Smoker smiled and waved goodbye. Looks Like Smoker had gained another idol, the person who was funny clumsy and his real hero, but he still wanted to be a pirate and find Roger’s treasure.  
  
“Maybe I’ll meet him in the Grand Line someday” Smoker said going home having a new goal in mind other than going to the Grand Line and getting the Pirate King’s treasure.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Smoker bit his lip… he was a grunt in the navy because he realized he need some knowledge about the sea and actually become a pirate to get his hands on the treasure he has been dreaming of since he was 13.  
  
But now…  
  
Smoker dropped the paper… and yelled out loud; yelling out all his frustrations.  
  
“I **HATE** PIRATES!”  
  
On the ground was the lonely article that all the marines were to know… Corazon was killed by some pirate that wiggled his way into the Seven Warlords of the Sea… Donquixote Doflamingo. That is where Smoker lost all his passions of becoming a pirate and started despising all pirates including Gold Roger himself. After all, Smoker will not be alive today if it wasn’t for Corazon. He was his true idol and now he's dead... he is not going to let that happen again. He's going to bring every pirate down.  
  
He worked and worked to become a Captain of the Marines  
  
And thus, years later, was born White Chase Smoker, the man that cleared the pirate scum from Rogue Town, until a certain straw hat wearing Pirate came.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story request. The request was give me two male One Piece character's names and I will make a story about it. 
> 
> The request thing is on my DeviantART account ObitoUchiha50: http://obitouchiha50.deviantart.com/journal/I-m-Starting-A-New-One-Piece-Request-Sorta-Thing-616780614
> 
> So if you want to join in, please let me
> 
> It can be yaoi, or just random as this one or the Kuro and Spandam one
> 
>  
> 
> I will love to do them if I know the characters you choose, just follow the link and the guidelines XD


End file.
